Painting the Town Red, A Creepypasta X Ib Fanfiction
This is a fanfiction written by John.mitchell.9210256 where it depicts the character Jeff the Killer in a romantic relationship with Mary from the 2012 horror RPG game Ib. They are both somewhat common towards one another, so this pairing could be workable. Chapter 1: One Part's the Hotttest Mary roamed the streets of wherever the art gallery of Guertana is alone. She was 16 and still carried around her palette knife which was in her coat pocket as she pondered about who would be able to form a romantic bond with her since everyone else at her high school were disturbed by her psychotic mindset. She just kept on thinking to herself 'Won't somebody be with me soon? Won't somebody be with me soon?' She kept on pondering that when she suddenly bumped into someone at the age of 17. He had black hair and blank white skin. He wore black jeans, a white hoodie with some blood splots, and black sneakers with the laces soaked in a bit of blood. In the pouch pocket of his hoodie, you could make out a knife. As for his face, he had no eyelids making it look like his eyes would fall out if he were to look down (though he always wore wire-frame lens-less studio glasses and had a bottle of eye drops. However, the selling point if he were an action figure was his mouth. He had carved into it a smile, thus confusing others on the fact of whether or not he was smiling. Alongside, he had an Alaskian husky with an eerie smile. It somehow set Mary's heart on fire as if Garry burned her portrait a few years back. "Sorry, sir," Mary apologized, brushing herself off and the potential dreamboat of hers as well along with giving his dog a quick-pet. "I was too busy thinking to myself." "It's okay," he said. "Same reason applies for me." "M-my name's Mary," Mary said, presenting the boy her hand. He then shook it, causing her cheeks to turn pink as if someone got the airbrush from MS Paint and used it on her cheeks. "W-what's yours?" "Jeff," said Jeff, "and this is my pet dog, Smile." Smile licked Mary's hand with his tail wagging. "That's a n-nice name," Mary said with a small smile and in a shy fashion, again while she blushed. "I moved here from my parents' old house from when my father got a promotion and my brother got sent to juvie at first. How about you?" "Well, my father once saw me when I was born, but he then died of heart failure. I was then lonely until I'd be killed, so I could join my father in the afterlife." "Yeah, I killed my parents since they didn't think is was handsome." "W-well, I think you are." Cue Mary blushing a deeper red. "In fact, I--" Jeff covered her mouth with one hand thinking that she would act like one of those degrading fangirls off of DeviantART. He then walked off and uncovered her mouth. "I'll see you around, Mary," Jeff said as he walked off. Mary felt like she died and gone to heaven along with her father. Far more even than Garry. Chapter 2: Wonderful News...? Mary walked home smiling with hearts in her eyes. She lived in a casual house with Garry and Ib, so she's anything but alone at home. She opened the door and then walked in, then dropping her bookbag. "Hi, Mary," Ib greeted. "Mary!" Garry said, hugging her. "How was school today?" "It was fine," Mary said. "The best part I think was when I met what I think could be the most wonderful boy in world." Ib gasped. "That's great news, Mary! Who is he?" "His name is Jeff," Mary said dreamily as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Ib. "He had jet black hair, a face that I think was carved by angels, and he's good with pets." "That's great news, sis!" Garry said, hugging Mary again. "I'm so happy for you!" "Okay, Garry, you can stop," Mary said. "Sorry," Garry said with an awkward face. "I don't know what to do, though. I'm worried that he doesn't like me back. Or that he wouldn't marry me. Or that he's already with someone. Or that he won't want me to marry him. Or--" Mary panicked as she was on the verge of worrying tears. "Oh, don't be silly, Mary," Ib said with a smile of confidence. It would be a blessing for a boy to go out with you." "R-really? Oh, thanks!" Mary said, giving her a thank-you hug. Meanwhile... Jeff walked back to his place that was just like old home where he moved to, then killed his parents. Back at home was the usual gang, consisting of Eyeless Jack, Slenderman, Ben Drowned, Play with Me Sally, Masky, and Hoodie. Splendorman was also there for a visit. "How was your day, Jeff?" Slenderman asked. "It was alright, I guess," Jeff answered. "I met a girl around my age." "Hey, then they should call you Jeff the Playboy!" Ben said due to him sounding like a perverted hippie. "I didn't say we were going out, Benjamin," Jeff said blankly. "I think she was acting like a fangirl of mine off of DeviantART or something." "Did you get her name?" Eyeless Jack asked, needing to have his head turned the opposite direction since he was facing away from Jeff. "Yes. Her name is Mary. Admittedly, she's cute." Jeff then blushed a very small tint of pink. "Well, congratulations!" Splendorman exclaimed as he threw confetti into the air surrounding the Joker-inspired serial killer. "Thanks, Splendor." Jeff then went upstairs and pondered over what to do: Give her love a test drive or just reject her and kill her eventually? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers